official_osawari_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Defensive Skills
General Overview There are two general defensive skills, Defense Up and Attack Down. Defense Up has two variants depending on whether the skill has a Target of Ally or Self while Attack Down only has a Target of Enemy. Ally Defense Up The second most important defensive skill as it can be used to combat high tier raid bosses, albeit to a lesser degree than Enemy Attack Down. The multiplicative nature of skills allows these skills to strengthen each other as well as Self Defense Up skills for PvP Defense. You'll want at least 2 of these for an easier to attain ideal defense team, although one configuration calls for 3. It is also worth noting that this skill type is able to activate off-team. Current Top Five Ally Defense Up Eromon* *NOTE: While the views of this table are mostly objective due to relying upon hard data, there is a level of subjectivity due to opinions on the power of raw stats versus skill efficacy. **NOTE: Stats shown are for level 70 L and level 60 SSR Eromon. ***NOTE: Stats shown are for level 75 L and level 65 SSR Eromon. Ally Defense Up Hard Data Self Defense Up This skill is useful for two ideal defense team configurations, but it is currently less important than the other two defensive skills as it is only useful for Defensive teams in PvP and PvP type events. An easier ideal defense team requires one of these, but a high tier defense team can incorporate two of these units. As this skill only affects the Eromon that uses it, it is not eligible for use via the off-team mechanic. Current Top Five Self Defense Up Eromon* *NOTE: While the views of this table are mostly objective due to relying upon hard data, there is a level of subjectivity due to opinions on the power of raw stats versus skill efficacy. **NOTE: Stats shown are for level 70 L and level 60 SSR Eromon. ***NOTE: Stats shown are for level 75 L and level 65 SSR Eromon. Self Defense Up Hard Data* *NOTE: Much of the information about the specific strength of this type of skill is unknown, with the exception of level 20 skills with Rates of Medium, High, and Super High Rate as their strength is known. Enemy Attack Down Enemy attack down is our current most important defensive skill as it is the only method currently available to counter Sweet Cat Aya's Super High Ally Attack buff due to the multiplicative nature of skills making an individual Enemy Attack Down skill with a High Rate stronger than a single Ally Attack Up skill with a Super High Rate. Additionally, enemy attack down can be used offensively as it can double or even triple how many attacks most units can make against stronger raid bosses. You'll need at least one of these for any of the ideal defense teams and for combatting stronger raid bosses without a booster, but the current best Defense Team is composed of 5 Enemy Attack Down Eromon. As an Enemy Target skill, Enemy Attack Down is eligible for off-team skill activation. Current Top Five Enemy Attack Down Eromon* *NOTE: While the views of this table are mostly objective due to relying upon hard data, there is a level of subjectivity due to opinions on the power of raw stats versus skill efficacy. **NOTE: Stats shown are for level 70 L and level 60 SSR Eromon. ***NOTE: Stats shown are for level 75 L and level 65 SSR Eromon. Enemy Attack Down Hard Data Other Useful Information Skill Activation Chance PvP Raids Category:Skills